photo booth
by Tohrue
Summary: ROXIRI: He always wanted to kiss her THERE. ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨×»


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.  
**  
Tohrue's Note:** So I basically love the Roxas & Kairi pairing, despite what people say. It's pretty much my favorite next to, of course, Sora & Kairi and Roxas & Namine. I guess they all have to share, you know? Ha ha, kidding, of course.

* * *

"**_A_**re you _kidding?_ I hate picture booths!" 

"Oh come on, you know you want to!"

"But I have to be getting home; I'm already ten minutes late."

"Please! It'll be really quick!"

**_T_**he blonde haired boy's eyes lazily studied the over-decorated picture taking booth. Decked out in baby blue coloring with happy faces plastered all over along with pink glittered words, it could make even Mickey Mouse himself vomit from the sad attempt of trying to make the booth look remotely cheerful and attractive. Releasing a rather heavy and dramatic sigh for such a little situation, Roxas swung the bags he had been carrying for Kairi, over his shoulder, as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Fine, fine, okay .. Let's do it."

"Awesome."

Kairi responded in a sweetly elegant tone as a smile immediately broke out arose her face. Wasting no time, she picked up her feet and began to make steps towards the booth. Roxas followed behind, almost to the point where it looked like a mope. As he'd been about ready to reach into the depths of his pockets and take out some munny for the machine, the girl had already been far ahead of him. The munny deposited, she was already stepping inside past the sickly colored orange curtain. Roxas, of course, repeated the same path as her and was stepping inside just seconds afterwards.

It was cramped inside, no doubt. A tiny sitting space and lime green walls, it just had headache stamped all over. Pictures of friends, family, and couples, had been left behind on the walls just to show that those people had been there. As Kairi messed with the frame she wanted for the four pictures, he studied the small digital pictures plastered all over. Most people were smiling while some held the 'lucky' sign with their two fingers. A couple pictures showed two individuals clearly making out. He studied these the longest, however, trying to depict the two people through the all kissing, groping, and glomping.

"Okay Roxas, look forward!"

Turning around, he spotted the small little hole above the screen. Obviously, it was the camera. Another box next to it, it looked dusted and certainly unclean. The flash box.

"Okay, first pose!"

Suddenly out of no where, Kairi lifted her leg up in the air as it went across Roxas. Placing her arm around his shoulder, she looked at the camera and grinned her pearly whites. Taken by surprise at the unlikely and rather .. well, _out there_ pose, he had no time to plan his own pose as the giant bulb released a powerful flash to capture the moment. _POOSH._

"Ow, my eyes!" He immediately started to complain.

"Second pose!"

The red head took back her leg and placed it down on the ground as her arm immediately removed itself from his shoulder. Typically a cliche thing, she made the peace sign with her fingers and squinted her eyes shut as she smiled even wider than the last time. He looked over to question what she was doing, but then again, _POOSH;_ the second picture was taken.

"Stop messing around, Roxas; pose!"

"It's goin -- to -- ahh .. argh."

Obviously she was blocking out anything he said as she moved on by making a new look upon her face. Her eyebrows raised and she tilted her head upwards. The glossed pink lips pursed together, almost forming an 'o.' Obviously now she was copying those models from her fashion magazines. Roxas decided then that he was just going to be criticized if he didn't "pose" for the last two pictures. So, focusing his eyes on the shined lens, he crossed his blue orbs and then stuck out his tongue.

_POOSH. _

Another picture taken.

"Roxas!"

"What!"

"You looked stupid in that picture!"

Hitting him lightly on the shoulder, he guessed that his 'goofy' face hadn't lived up to her model face. Mumbling something more about how this was why he hated picture booths in general, he tried to ignore that she was ignoring him. The upset lip curl that had been gracing her lips was now a highly artificial smile. She sat forward and looked normal for once.

"Kairi .."

"Picture is taking in five seconds."

"Kairi, come on --"

"Just smile!"

".. .. .." As the ticker quickly timed off the last three seconds, Roxas had prepared. The exact second before the flash went off to capture the memory of their long, extricating time in the photo booth, he had turned to face Kairi. Without any warning, he had suddenly leaned himself forward, planting his lips right on her cheek. Nothing too big; just a simple kiss. _FOOSH._ However, the second that the light had shined, he had pulled himself back. Nor had he wasted any time getting up and OUT of that the hectic space.

Coming back out into life, he stepped out pass the curtain and off the small little ledge. Grabbing his own shopping bag that he had set amongst the ones of Kairi's, it was quickly put into his holding. As soon as he had it, he began to walk away.

"R-roxas!"

The red head stepped out of the booth finally, to find the boy already in a five foot ahead lead of a walk. She watched confused as a strangled form came upon her lips, her eyebrows slightly quirked, and her eyes in that almost confused squinting state. However, among it all, her cheeks were bright red. And one hint: It wasn't because of how hot it had been in that crowded little booth.

"I guess they're not that bad, Kairi! We'll have to do that more often!"

Shouting behind his shoulder, he left the girl standing there in a handful of emotions. He started to laugh, shaking his head in disbelief. Not disapproving what he had done; just realizing that Sora was going to kill him.

* * *

**Read _&_ Review  
Hugs _& _Kisses **

Tohrue.


End file.
